1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to snow plow covers, and more particularly, to snow plow covers divided into two joined sections, for protecting a snow plow blade and its mounting harness from harsh environmental elements during periods of non-use.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,454,108 issued Jul. 8, 1969, to Skrukrud, discloses. a detachable weather shield for plow blades having a blade treating lubricant for protecting the plow blade from the elements during periods of non-use. U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,309 issued Nov. 16, 1971, to Erickson et al., discloses (see FIG. 3) a fabric type cover 1 for plow blades 2 having an elastic band 4 for keeping the cover 1 in place over the plow blade 2; however, the cover 1 does not protect the mounting harness 3 of the plow blade 2.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,231 issued Jan. 6, 1981, to Sugawara, discloses a grommet for use in a graphite type tarpaulin sheet that forms an air tight seal about the grommet. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,287 issued Oct. 30, 1984, to Asaka, discloses metal grommet reinforcing eyeholes in a sheet-like article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,985 issued Aug. 22, 1989, to Wojcik, discloses a tarpaulin vehicle cover having a frame for holding the cover over the vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,409 issued Jun. 4, 1996, to May, discloses a collapsible vehicle cover for protecting the vehicle from environmental elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,232 issued Oct. 15, 1996, to Callaway, discloses a tarpaulin retaining device for securing a tarpaulin to the ground. U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,372 issued Sep. 2, 1997, to Lubkeman, discloses flexible weather cover for motorcycle type vehicles that fits snugly around the vehicle and rider so as to protect from environmental conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,932 issued May 5, 1998, to Barovetto, discloses a hottub enclosure for keeping the environment from affecting the hot tub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,763,031 issued Jun. 9, 1998, to Huang, discloses reinforced tarpaulin having reinforced grommets. French Pat. Document No. 1,278,974 published Nov. 6, 1961 shows collapsible vehicle shelter. World Pat. Document No. WO86/03538 published Jun. 16, 1986 shows sheet material for covering a scaffold to protect the workers for the elements. World Pat. Document No. WO94/23153 published Oct. 13, 1994 shows a clamp for securing a protective sheet to a scaffold.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.